Lucien McKnight
' Summary' ' '''Lucien was an Assassin that lived from the Clone Wars to the time of the new republic, he was a master stratigist, racer, sniper, pistolman, and swordsmen. The leader of the Assassin Brotherhood, he achieve the mastery of the force which allowed him to do things like teleportation, and orbital lightning strike. he had many moments of his life which is broke down by the story you are about to read '''Beginning of the End' : Lucien was once just an average kid during the Clone Wars, his father worked as a weapons dealer for the republic, arming the clone army with goods. Lucien had two brothers, Lune and Lucius, so basicly he's just one of the average people. he always went unaged to the cantina to visit his girl friend, Anne. Rising Action : Lucien's dad was killed by a bounty hunter near the end of the Clone Wars, Lune went out to explore and never came back. Lucien took care of the rest of his family, but that was not to last. Lucien's mother soon killed her self for that she can not stand the lost of her husband. Lucius was also killed by a bandet, for the paper in the wallet. Lucien was then declared an orphan and adopted into the power Skyscaper family, which died during his age of 16, leaving Lucien with the power and the money Brought into the War : "You are either a killer or a patriot and until you choose your just pathetic" - Lune McKnight : Lucien didn't use the money, and we don't know exaclly where it is, he got a job inside a cantina at the jedi temple at his age of 17, Lune returned to Lucien as a jedi general. Lune had convinced him to join his personal jedi army to go after a pirate named Ree Shalla whom stole many weapons from the republic which she used to bomb the center tower of the jedi temple, but Lune held something from Lucien, the prophecy, it was said that the one to destroy Ree will claim the power. Lucien was brought into Lune's jedi cruiser as a general. Lucien was very good at socializing, which caused him many friends inside the forces; Carter Chepard, Saul Whipband, and Vann Blazebreaker. One day the location of Ree was found on the fiery world of Mustafar and an attack was led by the two brothers The Power Within ''' : Lucien caused the tower built by Ree to fall into ashes, Ree ran in panic but Lucien captured and killed her, Lucien was awarded the power, which Lune didn't plan on giving. Lune later advised the council to expire Lucien for that the power landed on his hands which he is not capable of controling, of course as you would of guessed, the council agreed, but there was something Lune didn't advise that they did... The best of the jedi knights and masters was sent to kill him, but Lucien held back until he was overun, and died. Lune watched but didn't fight, he couldn't help thinking to kill his own brother. Lucien then hated Lune for what he did, or to be more clear... what he didn't do. '''ReBirth : Lucien was cloned? healed? Resurrected? maybe all, by his uncle. he suffered endless time in death, which was strange because he only stayed that way inside the Jedi Temple for two hours. but in death seconds turns into minutes, minutes turns into hours, and so on. Lucien was kepted by his uncle, Rush McKnight to hide him from the public eye until he was completely forgoten, or until he finally has the strength to defend himself 'The Dark from the Light' "Lucien i don't want to be an Nova Corpper anymore! I want to be a postmen!" - Meltdown Skysear : Lucien left Rush during the age of 21 (yes i know a long time, but death was something hard to get over with) then hunted Lune down which he failed many times. He then knew that there was a new enemy for the republic, one group that was known as Nova Corp. He then joined and worked hard with loyalty. but however since he was Lune's brother, The leader, Xalandra Nova made it very hard for him to get a promotion, he made many friends in Nova Corp, who served him during the quest for Nova's Immortality. To get Immortality for Nova, they must have the tear of an angel,a beautiful, but just as deadly creatures that flew across Ryloth in stealth. Lucien then fell of a cliff, and was caught by an angel which carried him to land. Lucien then with his agility, stabbed a knife into the angel's wing, his eyes caught her face, with only fear within her eyes, Nova captured her while then she was put in an air tight cage. Lucien Saved her by cranking it open and sticking his blade in the crack, Nova looked at him with a stern expression and continued forward. Lucien was later then slashed by Nova once she found out that Lucien and this angel fancied each other. Lucien then had the power, which Nova knew would protect him. The angel cried anyway. Lucien then released her and for once, doubted Nova Corp. Once your in it you can't get out of it : "NO! Every begin has a life, a destiny! so this! this is your life! not theirs'!" - Lucien McKnight : Lucien Left Nova Corp, realizing that the jedi and the sith are the same. He walked with his friends and joined many groups, then started a group called 'Allies of the Force' only interfering to protect the people that he knew who was still in Nova Corp and all of the other groups he was in. Nova then ordered a Clone of his good friends, a clone of multiple people, Athrun Skysear, Athlum Skysear, and Alex Skysear. Lucien stopped the clone, but at a great sacrifice. His entire base was burnt to ashes, almost all of his men died. Lucien then released a yell of true hate and swore on his family's grave that Nova would one day die. Around the World ''' ''"Heres war, you kill someone because someone killed someone close to you, someone kills you because you killed someone who's close to them , then i will go kill someone because someone killed you, do you really think that this will really change anything?" - Sarah convincing Lucien '' Lucien was later on convinced, he joined many other squads, he earned the respect of every leader that he met, but he seemed to mainly stay in ''The Pirates of the Shadow Phoenix, Defenders, Ghost Corp, Domination of the Red Moon, and Shadow Warriors. ''he stayed away from Nova as far as he could, but sooner or later they would meet again, and it was very soon. '''Beautiful Revenge "Now, now Lucien, remember, you are the one who helped me achieve immortality, so you of all people should know to go against me is to go against god." "Then i will go against god" - Lucien talking to Nova : Death isn't something to be afraid of : Nova Corp was reborn after the new republic, but by then Lucien had already faced the problem of age : and was seeking the answers from his bloodline, he then traced it back to mandalore, which was an occupied planet of Nova Corp 2, he was later then destroyed 2/3 of the Nova forces before his last breath. His brotherhood still protects the new republic, continueing on recruiting and hunting down the remaining forces. Inspiration :This story is inspired by the game time on Clone Wars Adventures of a player named Lucien McKnight, he wasn't famous, though he was popular, he knew almost everyone, he was a master at Speeder bike Racing, Republic Defender, Galactic Forces, and many other games, but how ever the players in the story are mostly not dead. Special Thanks to: Lune Snowwalker(McKnight), for starting my early life in the play... Carter Sheppard2, for the support u gave to me... Vann Blazebreaker, for not leaving after all that was done... Alexander Graysear, for helping me realize the dark... Meltdown Graysear, for helping me realize something real... Lucien Skyscaper, for the memories from the beginning... Zaalbar Lavabeam(Lucius McKnight), for helping find my way through the entire path... GrandAdmird RedSpeed, for hiding me in the truth, away from the lies... Aron Falconsniper, for taking the side away from the fight... Dante Morse, for the actions that changed the ending... Spikey Barbossa, for letting me know that im not the only... Shineing Light, for giving me the best memories i never had again... Wuher Mosisly, for helping me realize the big picture, and thanks for the spelling correction... Ree Shalla, for bringing me into the hands of Destiny... Xalandra Nova, for the scars you gave me that helped me realize how most fade... And Finally for the most thanks The Clone Wars Adventures game!!!!!!!!!!!!! hope you enjoy Category:Member Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Leader Category:Allies of the Force